Cujo
'''Cujo '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a dog cyborg who works as Darwin's assistant after his friendship with Tank was ended. Background Shortly after Darwin ended his friendship with Tank, he soon realized he was alone, especially after his brother's disappearance. Determined, Darwin began to create a new assistant with a brain sample and a green dog's corpse. Once the creation was done, he was brought to life and was named Cujo. Since his birth, Cujo served as Darwin's assistant, best friend and a skilled inventor. However, when Disney was cursed by Tank, Tomorrowland was affected and plagued all of the robots and cyborgs except for Cujo. Even though, he wasn't affected by the curse, Cujo feared that he'll be cursed by Tank, turn against his good nature and try to kill Darwin. Development Since Scales was based off the Mega Spider Boss from the Nightmare Before Christmas; Oogie's Revenge, the storywriter decided to base Cujo off of the Dr. Finkelstein boss from the video game as well. In the video game, the doctor had his good brain switched out with an evil brain, turning him against Jack and nearly killing him. The storywriter decided to make Cujo into a cyborg that close and open his head and show his brain. Also, just for comedy, the storywriter decided to base Cujo from the book and film with the same name, since Timon and Pumbaa were taunting him. Personality Before being possessed by Tank, Cujo programmed to be a calm, obedient and loyal assistant and friend to Darwin. Cujo also works as the observatory's butler, answering phone calls, doors, cleaning and cooking. He barely lost his temper and was mostly unfazed throughout the rest of the film and in the upcoming cartoon series. Cujo was very soft-spoken and never raised his voice at anyone. He talks with a debonair accent and usually calls everybody, whom he meets, "Sir" or "Ma'am." Aside him from being calm and unfazed throughout the rest of the film, Cujo secretly feared of Tank taking control of his body and turning him against his friends. While Cujo was under Tank's control, he was completely silent and was determined to succeed with his mission to kill Mark and the gang by blasting them with his slime cannons, that can be very acidic. As a cyborg, Cujo can fight one enemy and go to another one. For example, when Timon and Pumbaa began to taunt him, Cujo changed his current target from killing Darwin to killing Timon and Pumbaa. Cujo can only regain control over himself, if his original brain is returned to his body and has his head closed, so his thoughts and emotions can be fully processed. Once regaining control of his actions, Cujo showed remorse over his actions, apologized to everyone, asked for forgiveness, which they accepted. Grateful for Mark's actions, Cujo will be happy to assist him when he's need of assistance. Physical appearance Cujo is a cybernetic dog with green fur, red eyes and wears a black spiked collar. Appearances Disney Kingdom After collecting Blaster and Juarez, Mark and the gang walked over to the observatory to collect Darwin. When the gang took the elevator, they discovered that Darwin was imprisoned in a slime-like web and warned the gang about Cujo. Cujo appears and attacks the gang by blasting them with his slime cannon, only for him to miss. Despite Darwin being trapped in slime, he tells the gang how to defeat Cujo and restore him to his true nature. They had to open Cujo's head, discard the rotten brain, and place the correct brain in there. Mark has Timon and Pumbaa distract Cujo, while Simba and Nala get the correct brain while he and the others open Cujo's head. The plan proves to be successful but when the correct brain is placed inside his head, Cujo broke free of the rope and changed his attacking target onto Mark and was planning to kill him by blasting him. Darwin managed to free himself from his web and rescue Mark by taking the hit and for the hero to jump over Cujo and restore him. Cujo regains control and questions about what happened. In Cujo's bedroom, he apologizes to the gang and tells them what happened. The gang had to leave when they had to get more information on Tank, not before bidding a farewell to Cujo and for Darwin to tell him to watch over the laboratory while he's gone. After Tank's death, Disney was restored and Hurley was reunited with Darwin. Before the wedding of Annabelle and Mark, Cujo served the guinea pig brothers drinks and joined them. They attended the wedding and cheered for Mark and Annabelle once they were married. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Cujo's role in the film is short, however he has resumed his job as the guinea pigs' assistant. He helps them with healing Davis' broken wing. He is later seen as the caterer of Skippy and Lola's wedding. Afterwards, he cheers for Mark as the hero of Disney. Disney Adventures Cujo will appear in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Servants Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Henchmen Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Monsters Category:Inventors Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Chefs Category:American characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Anti-villains